Food Battle Royale
by Love n Hate
Summary: Cooking will never be the same. . .


A.N: My first Bleach fic. I'm really sorry it's OOC. It's somewhat AU

Disclaimer: I own no part of this Anime or Manga. If I did, Hinamori would be a Princess while Hitsugaya is the knight in shining armor.

* * *

Food Battle Royale

Chapter 1

It was spring in Soul Society and everything just seemed dandy. Aizen was gone, Ichigo and Co are in a pretty good relation with the shinigami. Gin had come back saying that he's innocent and manipulated by the traitor. Not that a lot of people believed him except Matsumoto. Nobody had yet lost a body part which was good seeing that it seems some of the captains can never get away without mentally or physically harming somebody. Meanwhile in the Seireitei, a meeting was called in which the Captains and Vice Captains were called into the hall. Talking was easily heard throughout the room, while everybody was waiting for Yamamoto Genryuusai to come in. Hearing him enter the room, they automatically grew quiet while the Captains and Vice Captains got into a specific order.

"I now call this meeting into order. Since Peace is maintained in Soul Society, I decided to host a Food Battle Royale in which Captains and Vice Captains are put to test in their ability to cook a decent if not royal meal."

Blank stares were visible as a few jaws dropped along with an unsoundly silence. The question that flew through everybody's head was. _Were their ears deceiving them? _

"Ah. Seeing that there are no disagreement to such contest, the Battle of the Fo-" He was cut off by an arrange of protests.

"We're Captains, Our jobs are to shed blood and kill, not cook." Hitsugaya scoffed and turned away to see Hinamori blinking innocently at him. "I disagree, Hitsugaya-kun." She beamed at him with a blinding smile, while Hitsugaya seem perplexed by the looks and turned the other way.

"I agree with the Hitsugaya-taichou. I don't see what Cooking has to do with killing Hollows." Other argued and soon this turned into a full-blown discussion.

As Yamamoto discreetly cleared his throat, everybody grew silent and returned to his or her current position. "As I was saying, the Battle of Foods will be Captain and their Vice Captain vs. another Captain and their Vice Captain. Who would like to volunteer?" It seemed he didn't even listen to their arguments on how pointless the Cooking Contest can be.

A few awkward minutes passed before a hand was raised. A glimpse of pink was visibly seen along with the whiff of sake. It was from the 8th Division, preferably Kyouraku Shunsui. "I volunteer along with my sweet Nanao-chan!"

Behind him, Ise Nanao tried to resist smacking him with the book she was carrying along with her. So instead, she pushed the bridge of her glasses higher and sighed painfully knowing that she will be in a state in pain.

"Now that we have our first contenders, we shall take a vote to decide on our second contenders. Would anybody like to nominate a particular Captain?"

"I nominate Hitsugaya-taichou" Abarai Renji said in spite, knowing that he had something to pick with the younger captain.

A low growl was emitted from the shorter captain, but soon votes flooded in for the younger captain too. He cast a glance over to Hinamori hoping deeply that he wouldn't agree along with the rest of them, but it was too good to be true.

"I agree also." Hinamori answered happily grinning over at Hitsugaya. If Hitsugaya didn't know better, he would've slapped a hand on his forehead and hope that he passed out.

"Okay, Now we have our two contenders. Kyouraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao vs. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku. If there's no further disturbance, these will be the pairings for the Cook Off. The Contest will be based on three Entries, ranging from the Appetizer, Entrée and Dessert. You'll have a total of three hours to cook these meals and then serve it to the judges who will taste and then later decide who is the winner due to the Creativity, Originality, and Taste. If there's nothing else, this meeting is dismissed."

Everybody was dismissed and ready to go before Yamamoto made one last comment. "Also, the Contest is tomorrow." He wavered, a face of anguish set on the 10th division captain face.

After everybody had left, a small gleam was seen off the face of 1st Division Captain. Meanwhile Hinamori was walking along side with Hitsugaya, her pace picking up just to keep up with him. "Shiro-chan, do you not know how to cook? I can teach you."

"Stop calling me that, and no, I do not need help in such subject." He replied stubbornly brushing her away.

"I wonder what Shunsui-taichou and Nanao-fukutaichou make." She went off in a daze falling in step with Hitsugaya. "Come on Hitsugaya-kun! We can pick out a kawaii outfit cook's outfit for you. I'm sure you'll look great in a Chef Hat."

Hinamori dragged Hitsugaya by the arm through the halls while Shunsui watched nearby. "Ahh. Childhood Love, it reminds it so much of you and me, my sweet Nanao-chan." He grinned gazing at his vice captain, who automatically whacked him with a folding fan.

Nanao answered him in a calm matter. "What relationship is that? If there is one, I'm pretty sure it's nonexistent." She held a 'Cooking for Dummies' book in her hand, while Shunsui snatched it out of her grasp and tossed it out of the way.

"Now, Nanao-chan, we don't have to resolved to literacy to cook. I can cook perfectly!"

"You mean how you douse everything with Sake?" She asked warily, a slender eyebrow arose staring at her captain.

"How nice of you to take notice of my excellent cooking skills, my sweet Nanao-chan. Aren't you proud of me?" He grinned lazily and brushed his finger lightly against her cheek, while Nanao caught the sharp scent of sake.

"Hardly." She snapped at his finger and resumed reading the stacks of books in front of her while Shunsui drinks his sake watching his precious Vice Captain.

* * *

Hinamori dragged him into her room where she had gone through her whole closet before finding a Chef Hat and what seems to be his cooking outfit.

"Hinamori, this is pointless. I can cook without the outfit." He pointed out, a scowl clearly on his face. "I can't believe Yamamoto actually made us do this…" He was referring to the contest, when Hinamori suddenly stuffed the puffy chef hat onto his hair. Hitsugaya struggled to get the hat off while Hinamori stares dreamily at it.

"Shiro-chan! It's perfect!" She squealed happily clapping her hand, while Hitsugaya's scowl managed to grow deeper. "I'm not wearing such monstrosity." He growled softly at his childhood friend.

Suddenly an idea popped up into his noggin as he raised a slender finger pointing outside and addressed Hinamori.

"Abarai is naked and doing the Chicken Dance."

Hinamori's face automatically turned into a deep shade of red as she covered her eyes quickly. "W-What!" She stammered as Hitsugaya made a run for it pulling off the hat off along the way.

* * *

In other matters, the 4th division was responsible for getting everything ready for tomorrow's battle of the divisions. Somehow, they weren't exactly having any progress. They still haven't decided how were they going to have a cook off outside. After all, they were traditionalist, and they knew no such things as BBQ or the use of the Blender. So when Ichigo and Co. came over with a whole bunch of supplies from the other world. They weren't sure how to use it. It wasn't like they had electricity either.

Thanks to their curiosity, Hanatarou had managed to stick his face in the blenders cup while others examined the refrigerator. This will certainly be some Cooking battle. In the midst of such events, Ichigo's brow furrowed as he twitched nonstop at their inspections of the Refrigerator. That was his refrigerator, and if they were to break it or take it apart, blood will be shed. Meanwhile Orihime's fridge was rather decorated, with floral stickers in a shade of metallic pink. They found it even more captivating. As they 'Ooo' and 'Ahh.' Ishida stood in the middle of it all, pushing the bridge of his glasses higher.

"Kurosaki, is there any particular reason why we're back here again?" He asked the Orange hair teenager who was looking particular dangerous with a black brooding cloud hanging over his head.

"He volunteered us for this." He pointed over to his father and Urahara who was enjoying their sake. "It seems some stupid Cooking Match will be happening tomorrow." He growled as they tampered with his appliances. Really, how in hell was they suppose to cook with no such thing as Electricity? Ichigo could still clearly remember how Rukia couldn't even correctly drink a juice box.

"Ichigo-san! Ishida-kun! It seems we're going to be judges for the cook off along with Ichigo's father and Urahara-san." Orihime's eyes lit up and sparkled with curiosity. Giggling, she went over to Hanatarou to help him unlatch his face from the blender.

The expressions on their faces were unconceivable as Ichigo twitched uncontrollably while Ishida sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up again.

"I don't recall agreeing to this cooking contest."

"I don't either…" Ichigo glared daggers over at Ishhin, who seemed to be talking to Urahara quite happily.

* * *

"H-Hitsugaya-kun.. Shirou-chan?" Hinamori squeaked, her eyes still closed.

* * *

R & R 


End file.
